Doggy Style!
by ily SAKU
Summary: Ever since that one incident months ago, Sasuke had been banned from parties. What could possibly happen when one Inuzuka decided to invite the party harty male? Could it be to much? Oh, did I forget to mention Naruto would be there. SasuXNaru M for yaoi.
1. Prologue

Sprinkles popcorn all over the floor OHAYYOOOOO. Welcome to another one of my super-awesome-fantabulous-fanfictions.

/cocky

Anyways, I will update all my stories in due time if you were following the other ones but for now I'm starting this one because I got an idea from a real life experience. What is this real life experience? You may be asking, well my mother went to a party!

No matter, how scary that might sound not to worry it's lot scarier when it happens with Sasuke and Naruto. HIDE YOUR CHILDREN.

MmKay. So before I go off track, I'm going to start the story. Enjoy. Hai:3

Startofstorystartofstorystartofstorystartofstorystartofstorystartorstory

Doggy Style!

Prologue: A party?

It was definitely not Sasuke Uchiha's day. That was certainly for sure, everything seemed to be going wrong. The bowels of hell were boiling over. How is this? Many may be asking, well to put it simply one Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha was throwing a party and Sasuke was invited!

Alright, nothing may seem wrong with this. What could a harmless party do? Well, it was well known throughout Konoha by now that Sasuke was a messy drunk. The Maui Hilton incident was still being held against him to this day. No explanation needed, the name spoke for itself.

Back on subject, scanning the email just to make sure he'd read it correctly Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to go, that was for certain. One phrase near the end of the email was what was going to change his mind though.

'Naruto is coming' It said. It seemed, Inuzuka had all the inside information and could easily figure out what could get Sasuke to go to the party. Biting his lip, the Uchiha clicked on the reply button. Ensuring his death. He was going.

Yes. I know this is really short. It's simply a prologue though. Nothing to worry about. Well nothing to worry about until Sasuke get's drunk that is. I strongly suggest you all run.

Oh, before you go though clickety on the review button. You know you want to


	2. A walk through hell,  it's only starting

Doggy Style

Chapter One: A walk through hell, and to think it's only the beginning.

"Oi Naruto, careful over there!" A frazzled, and overly worried Inuzuka demanded, watching as Naruto nearly dropped yet another shot glass. The blond looked up, flashing Kiba a careless grin in means to say that nothing bad would happen. If Kiba hadn't known any better, he would have trusted Naruto. Although, after a lengthy five years of friendship with the Kyuubi vessel the dog lover knew well that...

CRASH.

And there it went. Another stack of shot glasses came in contact with the ground. Groaning, Kiba approached the extensive mess whilst running a hand lazily through his mess of brown spikes. "Your going to have to pick this up. You know that right?" He asked Naruto. The blond was seen nodding, already ahead of him having grabbed a broom and dust pan.

"Hai Kiba. I've got it all taken care of."

SMASH.

Or not, Kiba contemplated doing a face palm once seeing Naruto trip over a tiny fleck of glass coming in intimate contact with the plaster otherwise known as the wall. Well, to be more specific Naruto's face came in contact with the groin of a certain Japanese pop star in the 'Alice Nine' Poster that Kiba had hanging on the wall. This action, caused Inuzuka to die out laughing nearly falling to the floor, if it hadn't been for the glass scattered about the tile at the moment.

"Naruto, I never knew that you liked guys." He teased, poking his friend in the shoulder although he already knew well that the blond haired blue eyed boy had a certain interest in Konoha's raven haired god. Turning around, Naruto was sure to glare at the brown haired boy.

"Speak for yourself Kiba."

Kiba, who was in the middle of sipping water from a Zephyrhills bottle nearly choked. "Touche."

In a flurry of movement, the two were wrestling Naruto the one with the extensive taekwondo training having the upper hand. He set his knee on Kiba's chest causing him to have difficulty breathing when Sasuke entered unannounced.

The Uchiha raised a thin eyebrow, looking un-amused with the situation at hand. "Am I, interrupting something?" He finally questioned apathetically.

Naruto scrambled into a standing position, before shooting an embarrassed glare at Kiba that simply said 'You invited him? I could have used a warning.' Kiba responded to this with a goofy expression that meant. 'I was going to surprise you. Ha ha you should see your face.'

Sasuke still didn't look amused. "Enough with the silent conversations." He demanded. "It's driving me nuts." The two teenagers returned to looking at Sasuke and Naruto blushed a crimson color.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." The blond stammered, before dashing off in the complete opposite direction. Meanwhile, Kiba rose from the floor dusting himself off. He tossed Sasuke the broom and pointed to the flecks of glass gathered on the tile. "Clean that up." He demanded. "The other's should be here soon."

Walking away, the Inuzuka missed Sasuke's imitation of him before the raven got to work with sweeping the floor. A few seconds later, Naruto returned. He was already occupied though, shirt riding up so that it showed off his abdomen as he examined a cut he had received when wrestling Kiba beforehand. Sasuke stared at the shorter boy, eyebrow raised again. Taking a step toward Naruto, the moment was sadly interrupted by Kiba returning with a bottle of sake' and a few other oddities that were quite obviously alcoholic.

The translucent bottles, all sealed and filled to the brim with liquid were set onto the table with the remaining shot glasses and plastic cups. Kiba shot a glare in Naruto's general direction. "Don't break any of that." He requested, before going to answer the door having heard it ringing. This left Sasuke alone with Naruto once more, and to add to this Naruto still had his shirt up.

Sasuke could already feel the Uchiha self pride diminishing as he stared at Naruto's lean figure coming up with a 'game plan' as he oftentimes referred to it. Again though, the moment was interrupted by arriving guests. Damn the bad timing!

Hinata, Shikamaru, and a scowling Neji came wandering in to join the not-so-lively party. Hinata was dressed, a little to formal for the occasion and a plotting Kiba who came in on the rear was apparently going to change that by the end of the night. Shikamaru was dressed as he usually was, looking simply THRILLED that he'd been invited. Meanwhile, Neji was scowling. Simply scowling, and nothing more.

"So, nice weather eh?" Naruto questioned yanking his shirt down to Sasuke's dismay. The motley crew nodded, Neji already trying to convince his cousin to leave. Kiba's hand came in contact with the Hyuuga's shoulder. Turning Neji saw the large and cocky grin that only indicated they were all screwed. "There's nothing to worry about Neji. Live a little!" Kiba suggested, really meaning 'stop bothering your cousin and let me take care of her for you.' Neji shrugged Kiba's hand off his shoulder and took safety by sitting on the couch.

Kiba sighed, the party apparently wasn't as lively as he expected it to be. He looked at Naruto with a pleading gaze, the blond was already ahead of him. Pressing one of the many buttons on the stereo Naruto turned on music, in attempts to really start the party.

The sounds of Klouns by T.A.T.U. was heard throughout the apartment and in hopes of getting everyone in a better mood Naruto started dancing, to be soon joined by Kiba. Sasuke diverted his gaze from the erratically dancing numskulls and made his way to the refreshments. Sweet, sweet, alcohol. Holding the glass to his lips, the Uchiha downed the first glass easily feeling the liquid course through his system. He could already tell it was going to be a long night.

The doorbell rang again, and Ino and Choji were welcome followed by Sakura and Kakashi. Why Kakashi was there, no one truly knew but there had to be some reason. By this time, Sasuke had finished three glasses of Jack Daniels and was working his way through a fourth, only slightly buzzed.

Noticing this, Kiba elbowed Naruto and nodded towards the raven who was getting tipsy. Naruto rolled his eyes, deciding it would be best to get Sasuke away from happy hour. Shutting off the music, Naruto knelt on the floor in front of the wide screen television. "So, who's up for some scene it?" He questioned hopefully. The guests shrugged. It was an idea.


	3. Of scene it and ghost busters!

Chapter Two: Of Scene it and Ghost Busters!

"Alright, we're going to have to team up." Naruto explained as he popped the scene it disk into the playstation 2, seeing as Kiba was lacking a DVD player ever since Naruto accidentally sat on it. The small crowd of guests robotically, and almost instantly sat together in pairs as if they had expected this. This leaving Sasuke to be Naruto's partner not that the blond minded.

Sitting next to the raven, who was humming an unknown tune beneath his breath Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Oh jeez." He muttered, thinking he was doomed. Contemplating on weather or not he should escape the situation at hand, Naruto spaced out for a moment before looking up to see an argument.

"I said that I WANTED TO BE THE DAMN MOVIE REEL!" Ino howled holding the silver piece away from Kiba, who also wanted the silver piece held in Ino's hand. Naruto rolled his eyes, looking apologetically at Choji and Hinata, before speaking up.

"If you both want to be the movie reel, than be on the same god damn team!" Naruto answered in utter frustration. With that settled, he started the game grumbling something about stupid idiots.

Mouths opened, but before anything could be said Naruto intercepted. "I'm going first." He snapped, reaching for the dice. Shaking them in his cupped palm he watched as they landed on the board. He groaned. He had only got a one, and to his dismay a my play. Grabbing the playstation controller, Kiba opened up the my play screen thus forcing Naruto and Sasuke to watch some boring clip from a movie they'd never even heard of. The screen changed, and elevator like music played. Naruto read the question and grumbled. He hadn't been paying attention. Looking to Sasuke for help, Naruto was only reminded that he was drunk.

Sasuke on the other hand, thought he had all the answers. "It's ghostbusters I tell you GHOSTBUSTERS!" He cried flailing his arms in a druken manner. Ducking before he was smacked with the obstacle otherwise known as the Uchiha's arm he hissed. It was quite obvious, Sasuke had answered incorrectly.

After thirty agonizing minutes, of mishaps and mayhem, because Sasuke thought that Ghostbusters was the answer to every question in the world the game ended. Shikamaru and Shino had won, seeing as the pair had somehow seen nearly every movie in the history of existence. This left the group trying to figure out what to do. Kiba luckily, came to the rescue before Sasuke could return to the booze.

"I propose, we have a guitar hero match. To see who the ultimate champion is." Naruto shot a glare at Kiba, knowing this was only another scheme so that the Inuzuka could prove he was the so called 'Guitar Hero II king'.

Sasuke giggled, yes giggled and rose from the floor nearly collapsing. "The answer is ghost busters." The raven answered, taking the other guitar from Kiba and somehow managing to sling the strap around his shoulder. The game began, Sasuke being whooped easily by Kiba because A. Sasuke had never played and B. There was no note that said Ghost Busters on the Fret Board. Nor was there a song entitled ghost busters.

Naruto's fist clenched, and he gritted his teeth. Sure he was in love with Sasuke but not he realized why he'd been shunned from all parties. Ghost busters. The thought made Naruto cringe. He never wanted to hear the word again. EVER.

"Ghost busters." Sasuke giggled, pointing at the grim reaper on the screen. Naruto's head collided with the wall. The blond sat there dazed for fifteen minutes or so until he was addressed by Kiba.

"Uzumaki, the playstation froze. Care to fix it for us?" He inquired. Naruto nodded, muttering a faint hai. Sasuke was still rather nuts, but he hadn't mentioned Ghost busters as of late. He held his guitar loosely, having regained some self control and concentration. Crawling across the carpet, Naruto bent over trying to reach the playstation located near the back of the entertainment center. This action, caused Sasuke to nearly have a nose bleed. And the worst of it, he was still drunk.

Grinning sheepishly, Sasuke leaned towards Naruto so that he was angled in a near straddling position over his kneeling form. "Now Naruto, you don't have to bend over like that for me. Eh?" He inquired stopping to lick Naruto's ear.

The blond's face went a bright shade of pink, possibly beating Hinata's record and Kiba felt his eyes simmering our of their sockets.

Protests of 'Get a room' were heard from the guests, causing Naruto's face to brighten. Sasuke ignored this and straightened into an upward position still holding the guitar. Naruto rose, having reset the playstation.

"Enjoy." He seethed through clenched teeth, and embarrassed expression was quite visible as he rushed down the hall to where he'd been hiding earlier. Sasuke's gaze trailed after him, before he drunkly looked to Kiba asking 'What Naruto's problem was.'


	4. Of nightmares and Neji!

**Chapter Three: Of Nightmares and Neji!**

The party was over, well actually for the most part it had just started. The next morning everyone was awoken bright and early by a loud screech. A loud, manly yet womanly at the same time screech. To explain this in full, it was Neji who screeched.

Kiba groaned, turning on his side in bed and wrapping his arm around the thin body laying next to him. "Hinata." He grumbled in satisfaction, identifying the fact that he was completely nude as well as the person next to him. He could only make assumptions.

His companion rolled over to face him, muttering a soft Kiba. At first, Kiba had expected it to be Hinata. Then again, taking in consideration of the fact that he had been drunk, he expected the worse.

Neji opened his eyes, to meet the sleeping face of Kiba. Looking down at his naked body the Hyuuga then screeched, toppling out of the bed and landing on top of his pile of clothes. Millions of questions ran through his head, such as 'How did he get drunk?' 'Why did I pick Kiba?' and better yet, 'Where is Hinata?.'

Dressing himself, Neji made his way into the living room where pretty much the rest of the company was gathered. Sasuke and Naruto lay in a messy heap on the floor, Naruto having started an argument before they both passed out the night before.

Sakura sat in an arm chair head leaned back, so that she resembled some kind of bum. Kakashi was in the fetal position near the door, and then Neji saw Hinata curled on the couch with Akamaru. Relinquishing a sigh of relief, he hobbled over to the couch with what little pride he had left. Nudging Hinata's shoulder he waited for her to awake.

"Hn?" she finally questioned, opening one lavender eye to stare at her family member. "What's the matter Neji-kun? Your acting like you saw a ghost." Neji diverted his gaze to the ground, ashamed. 'Worse, I saw a dog.' He thought to himself in utter horror and dismay. He didn't say this information out loud though, he instead lead Hinata out of the forsaken house thus returning to the Hyuuga estate hoping that Hiashi would not find out about Neji neglecting his duty as Hinata's baby sitter for the night.

A good fifteen minutes, after the two byakugan users had evacuated the premises Kiba awoke still thinking that he had been with Hinata the night before, instead of Neji. Boy, was he in for a rude awakening!

Rising from his bed, he dressed quietly and efficiently expecting to see Hinata when he arrived in the kitchen. He cursed his luck though, when he discovered she'd been dragged away by Neji. This wasn't unusual though, Neji tended to be a tad overprotective over her.

Spying Sasuke and Naruto, clumped together in their place on the floor Kiba made his way to their location nudging Naruto with his foot. "Uzumaki." He hissed, preparing to kick him again. Before the foot came in contact with it's target Naruto sat up abruptly, thus explaining why Kiba's foot missed and hit Sasuke's skull instead. Also waking up the Uchiha.

Sasuke shot an Uchiha death glare, in the direction of the dog lover, who laughed sheepishly backing out of the room. Naruto groaned, clutching his stomach which was making odd gurgling noises indicating the fact that he was hungry. Famished to be more specific! The glare disappearing from Sasuke's face, he turned to face Naruto looking puzzled. "Your stomach talking to you, Naruto?" He asked, in a pitiful attempt to ignore the huge headache he had obtained from his never ending alcohol consumption. The blond shot a glare at the raven, deciding now was a time to humiliate him.

"Yes, but unlike some people it isn't saying anything about ghost busters."

Sasuke went a shade of crimson, both angered and embarrassed at the same time. "Whatever you do Uzumaki, do NOT mention that to anyone. Got that?"

Naruto smirked, making an evil gesture as he continued to torment Sasuke with mentions of ghost busters. He proceeded with his methods of torture, until Sasuke finally retaliated punching Naruto backwards, head over heels on the floor.

"You will NOT mention that to anyone." Sasuke repeated, now towering over Naruto. The blond nodded, scooting backwards a bit. If a drunk Sasuke was scary, a hung over Sasuke sure was scarier.

"Good." The Uchiha answered, still scowling, an expression that wasn't entirely unusual for him however it was more frightening due to the amount of pain that Naruto knew Sasuke was in. Naruto to, had a hang over after all.

"Is it safe to come out! You two done having a lover's spat?" Kiba hollered, from the hallway. Both the Uzumaki boy and the Uchiha turned to glare at the Inuzuka who was standing there wearing his usual sheepish grin.

A little while later, after beating the tar out of Kiba, and attempting to beat the tar out of Sasuke but failing miserably Naruto found himself lying about at home struggling to keep warm. Ever since last winter, he had neglected to get the heater fixed, thinking it would be no big deal but he was regretting it now that he was freezing. Yanking another quilt over his head, Naruto ducked beneath the blankets curled into a small ball. This was his attempt to keep warm and it had worked so far.

"Damn phone." Naruto hissed, hearing the phone ring for about the third time that day. Burrowing out of his hut of quilts, the Uzumaki picked up the cold receiver holding it to his ear feeling as if he had lost all feeling in that body part.

"Hullo?" He questioned, teeth chattering. Silence met him on the other end, but breathing could be heard. The silence continued until finally a rather high pitched voice spoke.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, I hope your morning went well." The girl on the other end said. Naruto nodded, not realizing that you couldn't hear a nod. He felt embarrassed.

"Oh it went, okay." Naruto answered bluntly twirling his finger awkwardly in the cord of the phone as he flashed back to the mornings event. Truthfully, his morning had not been okay though and he knew perfectly well why. To explain this it only required four simple words. Scary Hungover Uchiha. Okay that was three words. Realizing that he had completely been ignoring the female on the other line Naruto grunted.

"Say that again." He muttered into the receiver and the girl on the other end sighed.

"I SAID I'm having a party tonight and I want you to invite everyone you can..." The girl trailed off. "My mom is calling me I've got to go kay thanks bye."

A dead sounding beep rang from where the girl had previously been on the other end. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Lovely Komari, of course I'll invite everyone." He muttered with distaste. He could invite people yes, but who to invite? Well not Sasuke that was for sure. Definately not Sasuke. Naruto as clearly mentioned before never ever ever wanted to hear mention of ghost busters again. EVER.

Shivering, Naruto felt goosebumps travel up his arms thus realizing that he was standing out in the freezing cold. Slamming the receiver down he quickly returned to the safety of the many blankets he had deciding that he would invite everyone else later when he had the time. Like when the world was no longer freezing.


	5. Of Parties and Flirting!

Chapter Four: **Of Parties and Flirting**

The door opened, casting light on the doorstep revealing Naruto who held odd assortments of party foods. The female at the door broke out in a large grin, taking the food from Naruto as she welcomed him inside for the party. Music was already playing, which could be identified as Bad Boy by Cascada. A rather catchy tune.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto questioned, following Komari inside the house. He observed as she lazily dropped everything onto the refreshment table to be organized.

Komari turned around to face her blonde friend. "They should be here in half an hour. That's when I set the time for the party. I asked you here earlier so you could help me set up. If you don't mind that is." She explained. The blonde stood leaning against the wall, as he heard her explanation he nodded.

"Of course it's not any problem Komari. You should have just asked in the first place and I would have been over here earlier." This statement caused Komari to roll her eyes. "I don't need that much help Naruto. I just need you to umm…sweep that up please." Komari pointed to shattered glass on the floor, which Naruto identified to be shot glasses. He almost broke out into a fit of giggles. He and Komari had always been exactly the same.

A half an hour later, the doorbell was ringing every few seconds as more guests arrived. Komari's party was livelier than Kiba's, perhaps because she came off as a more appealing person to have a party with. One by one, Komari and Naruto greeted the guests and ushered them into the main room.

So far they'd welcomed Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Choji, Lee, Kakashi(They still didn't know why he was there), and a bunch of other people who Komari had encountered in the market that day as she bought the things needed. Bringing up the rear of the crowd, to Naruto's dismay, was Sasuke.

Naruto leaned over to speak in Komari's ear. "What's he doing here?" He questioned softly. Komari pressed her hand to her lip to restrain a giggle.

"Sasuke? Oh, I ran into him at the supermarket today. I was talking about you to myself, you know wondering who you'd invite. He seemed interested so I invited him."

Naruto practically face palmed, noticing his expression Komari gave Naruto a questioning look. "Naru-koi, is something wrong?" She questioned.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke and parties is the worst fate for anyone to endure." He said. "It's pure hell, he was at Kiba's party last night." Komari giggled. "It'll be fine Naru-koi. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to go track down my play station.:" With that said, Komari pecked the blonde on the cheek, a simple friendly gesture, and skipped off.

The party was lively, as Naruto had expected. Biting his lip, Naruto went to take control of the stereo. That's when he noticed Sasuke was avoiding the alcohol. Thank god.

Within an hour, the party was livelier than it had been before, and it was impossible for it to get any livelier. Everyone was drunk besides Sasuke. For everyone's sake the raven decided to have some self control.

The walls practically vibrated as the song Candyman by Aqua blasted out of the surround sound speakers. Naruto and Komari were dancing together, in almost erratic movements.

Sasuke had taken notice to this, and was glaring daggers at the girl pressing herself flush against his Naruto.

His? Where'd that come from?

The girl Naruto was dancing with was extremely attractive. She was only slightly shorter than her partner, with blonde hair only a little darker than Naruto's and forest green eyes that could almost blind anyone who looked at them with their brilliance. Her pale skin contrasted her features perfectly, and she could almost be mistaken as a mother rather than a ninja. Quite a breakthrough compared to Ino and Sakura.

As he continued watching them, he noticed that the two were singing to each other as they twirled in circles, bopping to the techno music. Sasuke could have sworn they were dating, he was almost sure of it.

Finally after the song had stopped, the two moved away from each other.

Komari went to retrieve some more refreshments, and Naruto moved to the refreshment table when Sasuke approached him.

"Who was that girl you were dancing with?" The Raven questioned. The blonde looked up and laughed, nearly dropping his glass of sake.

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to date her or something? Sorry Sasuke, Komari doesn't swing that way."

Sasuke nearly gasped when he heard this, so she was interested in girls? This relieved the Uchiha, knowing that his Naruto wouldn't be stolen just yet. If everything went as planned, Sasuke would have the blonde by the end of the night.

A while later, that annoying song was on again. Candyman. Naruto sang it as he bopped through the crowd, dancing with random people as he went along. He looked cute as he did this, his face flushed and hair flopping down into his eyes due to his intense bouncing. He continued singing, bouncing and swinging his hips now standing in one place. Sasuke was tempted to join the blonde, but he didn't dance. After all the Uchiha believed himself to be cursed with what people called two left feet. It was then, as he watched Naruto erotically dancing and singing that he took notice to the lyrics.

"_Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - your word is my command. Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland. You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top" _

Sasuke felt his eyebrow raise. What an interesting song.

The night slowly progressed, they played a few rounds of guitar hero, danced some more, drank so more, until finally Komari settled them down so they could watch a movie.

Komari had obviously been in charge of the movie decision, she'd initially offered the choice to Naruto who'd declined it unable to make decisions.

It would have been a better idea if Naruto had picked however, because the events leading from the movie starting were not in his favor.

Naruto had always favored romance or comedy, and never a scary movie. So it was sad that Komari had picked Sweeney Todd, a movie which Naruto had never intended to watch.

It hadn't even gotten halfway through the movie, and already Naruto had slid into the lap of his neighbor. This person just so happening to be Sasuke.

Still being sober, the raven was of course alarmed and had half a mind to push Naruto off. That's when he noticed that the blonde was quivering. Feeling sympathetic for the male, an emotion not common to Sasuke's face, he wrapped Naruto up in a warm hug.

"It's okay Naruto, the nasty barber isn't going to get you." He whispered into the blonde's ear in a comforting voice. He gradually felt Naruto relaxing, and was disappointed when the blonde was brave enough to remove himself from Sasuke's lap.

In the background, the music was still playing. The song that was on being a weird techno remix of Time to Dance by Panic at the Disco.

Gradually over time, people retreated to the guest rooms of Komari's house to head to sleep. In the end, Komari had dozed off on the couch leaving only Sasuke and Naruto awake still watching the movie.

It was near the end, and Naruto had his head buried in his knees. This was because the judge was now being brutally stabbed by a barber's razorblade. Whimpering, Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, burying his head in the material of Sasuke's shirt. The raven, who'd actually enjoyed the movie, turned to eye Naruto. He nearly felt his heart jump out of his chest at this sight.

"Naruto, it's okay it's stopped." Sasuke said. Although having already watched the movie he knew there was more violence to come. He felt the weight removed from his shoulders as the blonde looked at him with a pout.

"Really?" He cooed softly, Sasuke practically feeling his heart melt to mush. The raven nodded.

"Yes, it's over."

Sasuke felt Naruto shift slightly, his hand still placed beneath the blonde's chin. Suddenly, by a small whim Sasuke brought his lips against Naruto's warm ones in a rather intimate kiss, despite the violence on the television.

If anyone listened to the stereo, they could distinctly hear Candyman by Aqua playing.

**L: Oh, this is definitely sweet. I had to add some mush. But a first kiss during Sweeney Todd? Sounds like something I'd do.**

**Komari: I really don't appreciate how you made me lesbian. In any of your other stories I'd just be bi. **

**L: -Chastises Komari- This is my story. Shut it.**

**Itachi: I don't understand why I'm not in this one. I'm always in your stories. **

**L: Yeah, in the authors notes because you insist upon it.**

**Itachi: Foolish little writer, you can't deny me for long. **

**L: -Rolls eyes- I can, I will, and I already have. **

**Itachi: You lack talent. -.-**

**L: You lack balls. Sharrup! **

**Sasuke: Can you two stop arguing and just get back to Naruto and myself? **


End file.
